PR Matematika
by bae.jun13
Summary: " sudah! Aku menyerah! "/ " JANGAN MANJA! " / " YAH, JANGAN LARI KAU BYUN HANBYUL! ".sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun akan menerima omelan pedas dari eomma-nya. EXO Fanfiction BaekChen Couple


**Cast: Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun and other**

**Genre: Romance**

**rate: T**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

malam ini tanggal 30 Agustus, dan besok sudah tanggal 31 Agustus, hari terakhit liburan musim panas

terlihat seorang namja imut sedang bermalas malasan, Televisi itu menyala namun tak ditonton oleh namja ini

" ahh... Malas.. " Chen memeluk erat boneka sapi-nya, dia menatap televisi itu sangat malas

_drrtt drrtt~_

tiba tiba handphone yang dia silent mode-kan bergetar, seakan memberi tahu kalau ada yang menelponnya sekarang, Chen mengambil _handphone_-nya itu

_Baekhyunnie is calling_

dengan cepat dia menyentuh tanda hijau yang ada disitu

" _yeobboseyo_? Ada apa Baekhyunnie? " kata Chen dengan nada sangat girang, sepertinya dia sangat merindukan _namjachingu_-nya ini, padahal mereka baru tak bertemu satu hari

' ehm.. Chennie, besok ada waktu? ' kata orang yang diseberang sana

" ada! Besokkan hari terakhir liburan musim panas, kau mau jalan jalan? " tanya Chen

' tidak.. Sebenarnya ada PR Matematika yang tidak aku megerti '

" ohh.. Yasudah biar aku ajari " Chen sedikit kecewa, tapi tak apa apa kalau mengajarinya ,begitu pikirnya

' _gomawo_, besok kerumah-ku ya, jam sepuluh ' kata Baekhyun lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya

Chen menaruh _handphone_-nya diatas meja, lalu memeluk boneka sapinya lagi, " PR matematika? itu kan sangat banyak, dia belum mengerjakannya? dasar pemalas "

" Chen-_ah_.. Cepat tidur! " teriak _eomma_-nya dari dalam kamarnya

Chen mendengus pelan, " iya, _eomma_! " balasnya dengan berteriak juga, lalu langsung pergi menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mematikan televisi terlebih dahulu

* * *

" aku.. Membawa PR-ku saja deh, agar tak bingung mengajarinya " Chen mengambil buku yang ada di mejanya lalu dia masukkan kedalam tas kecilnya

" nah.. Aku sudah siap! " Chen langsung pergi keluar rumah, setelah berpamitan tentunya

rumah Chen dan Baekhyun hanya beda beberapa gang, sehingga membuat mudah bagi mereka kalau ingin bertemu

setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Chen sampai juga dikediaman keluarga Byun itu

_Ting Tong~_

dia menunggu pintu itu dibuka dengan memainkan jari jari-nya, namun dia merasa pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka, akhirnya dia memencet bel itu lagi

_Ting Tong~_

_cklek_~

" Chennie _hyung_? " seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar enam tahunan, menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan bingung, " _hyung_ kenapa kesini? " lanjut Hanbyul -anak kecil itu

Chen menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Hanbyul, " _wae_? Memang _hyung_ tak boleh kesini ya? "

" bukan begitu, ayo masuk _hyung_ " tangan mungil Hanbyul menggenggam tangan Chen, menariknya agar masuk kedalam rumahnya

Chen duduk disofa ruang tamu ketika Hanbyul menyuruhnya, " _hyung_ tunggu disini ya? Aku akan memanggil _eomma_ " kata Hanbyul lalu pergi menuju dapur

setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya _eomma_ dari Hanbyul datang

" Chennie, sedang apa kesini? " Chen tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan _eomma_ Hanbyul

" Baekhyun memintaku untuk membantu membuat PR-nya "

_eomma_ Hanbyul tertawa kecil, " iya tuh, _ahjumma_ sudah angkat tangan untuk mengajarinya, dia tidak pernah mengerti "

" dia memang seperti itu " Chen ikut tertawa karena memikirkan _namjachingu_-nya yang sedikit (sangat) susah mengerti pelajaran, terutama matematika

" kalian sedang membicarakan ku? " tiba tiba seorang namja datang tepat berada dibelakang mereka

" eh? Baekhyunnie " Chen langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghapiri Baekhyun, " kau sedang membicarakan-ku kan? " Baekhyun sedikit menatap Chen tajam

" tidak kok, kami hanya membicarakan sifat mu saja " kata Chen sambil tersenyum jahil

" sama saja Chennie.. " Baekhyun memencet hidung Chen gemas, Chen mengaduh kesakitan

" Bebek _Hyung_, kau harus ingat masih ada aku dan eomma disini " Hanbyul menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, " Chennie _hyung_, kamu harus sabar menghadapi bebek terlantar ini " lanjut Hanbyul dengan tersenyum lembut

" yah! " baru saja ingin protes, tetapi legannya sudah ditarik oleh Chen menuju kamarnya

Chen menduduki tempat tidur yang sangat familiar, " mana yang tidak kau mengerti? "

" ini! Lihat, susah sekali kan? " Chen melihat buku yang diberi Baekhyun, tulisan dibuku itu sangat berantakkan entah mengapa, padahal tulisan Baekhyun lumayan bagus

" menurutku tidak susah " kata Chen dia mengembalikan buku itu ke tangan Baekhyun

" kalau kau mau mengerjakannya dengan bersungguh sungguh " lanjut Chen

" tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti " Baekhyun mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi

" salahmu " ucap Chen terdengar tak peduli, Baekhyun memincingkan matanya, " apa katamu? Memangnya aku salah apa? "

Chen mendengus pelan, " PR itukan sudah diberikan hampir empat puluh hari yang lalu, mengapa kau tak menyicil-nya? "

" haisshh, Chennie masa kau tidak tahu? Aku sibuk dengan klub sepak bola tahu! "

" tapi kau berlatih sepak bola tidak sampai setiap hari kan? " ucap Chen yang membuat Baekhyun diam

" yasudah lebih baik kau kerjakan saja " Chen menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursi belajarnya

" kau tak membantuku? "

" aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin " jawab Chen dengan penuh keyakinan

_dua puluh menit kemudian..._

" sudah! Aku menyerah! " Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya memberi tahu kalau dia menyerah

Chen memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan, " kau baru menyelesaikan dua puluh tiga soal, masih ada lima puluh tujuh soal yang tersisa "

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan padahal kepalanya tidak sakit sama sekali, hanya melebih lebihkan saja " kau tidak mengerti! Bagaimana mengerjakan delapan puluh soal dalam sehari! "

" aku tak peduli, cepat kau kerjakan lagi " Chen melipat tangannya didada

" ck, kejam " kata Baekhyun kesal, tetapi dia lanjut mengerjakan soal soal itu

belum ada satu menit mengejarkan, Baekhyun sudah berbicara lagi, " Chennie.. "

" apa? " jawab Chen seadanya, dia memerhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menulis

" boleh.. "

" boleh apa? " Chen bingung, perkataan Baekhyun terlalu ambigu

" boleh aku melihat PR-mu itu? " Baekhyun menggegam salah satu tangan Chen, menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon

" tidak " Chen melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun

" ayolah.. " Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Chen pelan, Chen menghela napasnya " tidak "

Baekhyun mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya, tapi menurut Chen itu tak ada imutnya sama sekali malah aneh. Makanya dia tidak pernah luluh kalau Baekhyun mengeluarkan _aegyo_-nya itu

setelah mengetahui _aegyeo_-nya tidak akan mempan, Baekhyun kembali menggenggam tanya Chen " Chennie.. "

" JANGAN MANJA! " Chen menghepaskan tangan Baekhyun kasar dan dia langsung pergi keluar kamar Baekhyun

meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekpresi bodohnya

* * *

" lho? Chen _hyung_ sudah mau pulang? " tanya Hanbyul, dia bingung melihat Chen yang sudah berada diteras rumah, biasanya bisa berjam-jam kalau Chen sudah kesini

" _ne, hyung_ pamit ya.. " Chen memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Dia mengacak pelan rambut Hanbyul setelah memakai sepatu tentunya

" iya.. " Hanbyul menganggukkan kepalanya walau masih bingung

Chen melambaikan tangannya, lalu nerjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Hanbyul memastikan Chen sudah pergi dari jangkauan rumahnya setelah itu dia kembali masuk

namun sebelum Hanbyul masuk kedalam...

" CHENNIE! " seorang _namja_ tampan berlari dari kamarnya, memakai sepatunya dengan cepat tetapi dia berhenti terlebih dahulu

" Hanbyul, bilang _eomma_ kalau _hyung_ pergi keluar sebentar " kata Baekhyun lalu pergi keluar rumah mencari Chen-nya yang sudah hilang entah kemana

" orang aneh " kata Hanbyul

* * *

' aku keterlaluan ya? tapi aku tak mau Baekhyunnie menyontek ' batin seorang namja manis, dia berjalan pulang kerumahnya

" CHENNIE! " Chen menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya

_grep_~

betapa kagetnya Chen ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan orang itu menaruh dagunya dipundaknya

" _mianhae_, Chennie " Baekhyun -orang itu mengeratkan pelukkannya

Chen diam diam tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang seperti ini, selalu memeluknya kalau merasa salah, " tak apa Baekhyunnie, kau tidak salah, aku hanya terlalu sensitif "

Baekhyun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Chen agar menghadapnya, " tidak, aku yang salah, kau tidak salah apa apa " dia mengusap pipi Chen

" sudahlah, yang adil kita berdua sama sama bersalah " Chen masih tersenyum lembut, dia menikmati usapan Baekhyun dipipinya

Baekhyun balas tersenyum lembut juga, tapi...

Wajah Baekhyun lama lama mendekati Chen, yang membuat Chen ingin jatuh sekarang kalau tangannya tak dipegang oleh Baekhyun

dan akhirnya bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, hanya menempel saja namun Baekhyun mulai memanggutnya bibir bawahnya

jujur saja ini ciuman pertama Chen, walaupun dia sudah setahun lebih menjadi _namjachingu_ Baekhyun

Chen mencoba mendominasinya kali ini, namun tetap saja gagal, Baekhyun lebih mendominasi, dia mulai sedikit agresif tapi tak menghilangkan kelembutan itu

Baekhyun melepaskannya perlahan, dilihatnya wajah Chen yang sangat memerah membuatnya ingin menciuminya lagi tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahannya. dia menaruh dahinya di dahi Chen

" bebek _hyung_.. " mereka langsung menjauhkan diri ketika seseorang namja kecil memanggil Baekhyun

" kau sedang apa, Hanbyul? " Baekhyun membesarkan matanya yang tak ber-_double eyelids_ itu

" aku akan bilang kepada _eomma_, kalau hyung mencium Chen _hyung_ " kata Hanbyul lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka

" YAH, JANGAN LARI KAU BYUN HANBYUL! " Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chen, mengajaknya berlari bersama mengejar Hanbyul

sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun akan menerima omelan pedas dari _eomma_-nya karena mencium Chen sembarangan

END


End file.
